All of me
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story AU of sorts. Regina didn't crush Graham's heart in Lonely is the Hunter. Graham and Emma kissed in his office but she had been avoiding him and refusing to talk to him about anything but work ever since. Graham hasn't told anyone that he remembers his other life in fairytale land.


**All of me**

**AN: This story AU of sorts. Regina didn't crush Graham's heart in Lonely is the Hunter. Graham and Emma kissed in his office but she had avoided him and refusing to talk to him about anything but work ever since. Graham hasn't told anyone that he remembers his other life. This story is named after Angus & Julia's beautiful song all of me.**

**This idea came to me when I got snowed in earlier this week so I had to write it. Hope you like it…**

It had been over two weeks since Emma had broken the curse on Graham by kissing him. He thought that she was going to finally let her guard down after he kissed her after he remembered. It seemed as though hew was getting through that wall around her heart with the way that she looked at him that night and kissed him but he was wrong. Graham hadn't felt anything in over twenty-eight years and now he felt more than he ever had in his long life. Emma made him feel things that he had never felt before, he had never been in love but he knew that he was utterly and completely in love with her. He had tried to stay patient knowing she felt terrified let anyone in for the fear of getting hurt but he had enough waiting.

He knocked on the door of Mary Margaret's loft then Mary Margaret opened the door a few minutes later surprised to see him there, "Mary Margaret, I'm really sorry to bother you but can I talk to you?" He asked her looking at her with hope and desperation in his blue eyes.

"Of course please come inside, Graham." Mary Margaret smiled at him letting him into the apartment shutting the door behind him. "Can I get you something to drink? I have tea, hot chocolate or coffee." She offered him leading him into the kitchen.

"A hot chocolate would be great." He replied then took the cup from her seeing the cinnamon stick in it making as him think of Emma. "Thank you."

"Let's sit down." Mary Margaret walked him over to the table. They both sat down with their drinks in front of them and she broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked him with a friendly smile on her face.

"Emma." He replied noticing that she didn't look surprised at all or that her smile grew when he said her name. "I've tried to talk to her for weeks but she refuses to talk to me about anything but work or avoids me. At first I thought she might need some time and space but now I'm convinced that she will continue to run from me until I make talk to me. "

"I _knew _it! You are in love with her." Mary Margaret exclaimed bouncing with excitement and happiness in her seat at the table.

"I'm irrevocably in love with Emma Swan." Graham answered her getting a squeal from Mary Margaret. "But she won't give me the chance to tell her. She keeps running." He frowned at her before staring down at his coco feeling defeated. He felt Mary Margaret's hand on top of his causing him to look up at her.

"We will make it so she can't run." Mary Margaret told him grinning at him.

"I could arrest her again." Graham suggested to her thinking that locking her up in the cell might be the only way that he could get her to stay put. "It would just lead to a row and her ignoring me." He sighed not wanting to fight with her.

"We will have to find way to keep her from running. First of all you should give her what she thinks she wants and ignore her. I promise it will annoy her. She's just scared but she does care about you." Mary Margaret said to him seeing Graham's face light up. "What?"

"I've got an idea but we are going to need some help." Graham grinned at her pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

**The Sheriff's station the next day late afternoon**

Graham sat in his office typing on his computer trying to stick with the plan of pretty much ignoring Emma that whole day. He noticed that Emma kept pretending to look at the clock but was just trying to look into his office annoyed that he had tried to talk to her expect for to say good morning and give her paperwork. He glanced up from his computer to see her looking at him with a slight frown on her face but immediately looked away when he caught her looking at him. Graham bit the inside of his lip to stop the smile that almost crossed his lips at seeing his silence bothered her. The station phone rang two times echoing through the silent station before Emma answered it and Graham's eyes flickered to her before setting back on his computer. He heard the sound of Emma's boots on the floor walking towards his office but he continued to work, "Graham" She called out to him making him look away from the computer screen. "Mr. Gold called he thinks that someone took ten thousand dollars from his vault at his bank. He sounded really pissed off." Emma's green eyes with relief from getting a break from paperwork and anticipation at actually getting a call.

"Let's go." Graham told her standing up grabbing his jacket and keys to the cruiser. He didn't say anything else to her until they pulled up in front of the bank. "Where is everyone?" He asked Emma with a confused look.

"He took all of his employees to his pawn shop. Mr. Gold said that he didn't want anyone employees in the bank anymore. He wants us to fingerprint the vault and check before evidence before we question everyone." Emma said to him getting out of the car and following him into the bank. They walked in to find only their security guard an elderly man named Arthur there near the vault waiting for them.

"Hello Sheriff Graham, Deputy Swan. There is a ten thousand dollars missing from the vault. We know that it was one of the employees that took it because they are the only ones that have been in the vault today." The security guard informed them walking them over to the safe. "Mr. Gold is the angriest that I've ever seen him." He whispered to them nervously.

"We'll get to the bottom of it, Arthur." Graham said grinning at him before stepping in the vault and Emma followed him.

"Okay, just holler if you need me." Arthur said to him smiling walking away from the vault.

Graham could feel his Emma's eyes on his while pulling the fingerprinting kit of the bag on his shoulder, "What?" He asked her looking up at her expectantly meeting her gaze rising on an eyebrow.

"What's your deal? You've barely said three sentences to me today." Emma asked him crossing her arms over her chest the irritation in her eyes.

"I've been busy working that's all. We should be working now." Graham replied getting a glare from the woman that he loved.

"You're forgetting my superpower. You are lying to me so cut the crap. What is going on?" Emma raised her voice glaring at him while Graham turned away from her going to work on fingerprinting the vault. "Did you get back together with Regina?" Emma asked him watching his head snap around seeing the anger and hurt filling his eyes.

"No, how can you even ask me that! I don't want any type of anything with her." Graham yelled out disgusted by the memories of sharing her bed and the idea of ever going back it. Just hearing Regina's name and his past relationship with her made him sick. He had started seeing Archie to deal with his hatred of her tweaking the facts to say she had blackmailed him into her bed which was very close to the truth. "You've made it abundantly clear that you don't want anything with me so I'm respecting your wishes." He found himself shutting down feeling overcome with so many conflicting emotions at once.

"Graham, I didn't…"She began but stopped herself. "You're right. We should get back to work." She finished turning away from him then froze. "Uh Graham, we have a problem."

"Yes" He sighed turning around to see the vault door now shut. Graham put down the his finger printing brush walking over to the door trying to open the his hands cover with gloves but the door didn't budge.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" Emma yelled out to the security guard then wanted for a reply but there wasn't one. "Let me guess. The vault is sound proof." Emma frowned turning her eyes to Graham getting a nod from him. "Great. Let's call him." Emma said to him reaching into her pocket for her cell but it was empty. "Damn, I forgot my phone at the office. Please tell me that you have yours?" She asked him looking panicked.

"I do." He answered pulling it from his pocket. "Damn it! The battery is dead." He exclaimed trying to turn his phone back on but it wouldn't get any power. "Well, I'm sure Arthur will come back to check on us soon so I'm just going to get some work done." Graham told her then went back to finger printing the shelving in the vault. He could hear her boots on the floor of the vault as she paced back and forth. Her pacing continued for minutes causing Graham to worry that Emma might be a claustrophobic. "Are you claustrophobic, Emma?" Graham called out to her continuing to work.

"No! But Graham we're trapped in here with no cell phones and a security guard that I had to take home last week because he forgot his address!" Emma exclaimed stopping her pacing but resumed it once she finished.

"What? Arthur forgot where he lived last week." Graham stopped working turning to her returning her panicked look while she nodded at him. "This isn't good." He muttered putting his head in hands.

A long silence filled the vault before Emma broke it, "Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a tad claustrophobic." Her voice came out rushed and filled with panic. Graham looked up at her to see her standing in front of him when he took his head out of his hands.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" His worry filled voice asked her swallowing hard when the same look she had on her face before she kissed him the first time in the station. He fought the urge to pull her into a kiss as her green eyes that set on his but they flickered down to his lips.

"Distract me." She replied taking a step forward so her body was almost up against his while tilting her head leaning up staring into his eyes. He leaned in gently brushing his lips against hers feeling her hands placed on his chest now making their way up around his neck. All of his will power to hold back fell away putting his arms around her waist pulling her flush up against him letting himself get lost in the bliss and wholeness that he felt kissing her. He let her lead the tempo of their kiss which was still soft and gentle but soon her lips began kissing him more passionately. Emma let out a soft moan causing Graham's breath to catch while her hands weaved through his curly brown hair while nipping his bottom lip. It was Graham's turn to groan and the moment her tongue brushed up against his, he moved her backwards pushing her up against the vault door kissing her wantonly with his fingers digging into her hips. He felt all of his self-control fading quickly as her hands untangled from his hair to under his coat trying to push it off his shoulders. Graham moved his hands so she could slide it down his arms to the floor while his lips moved from her lips down her chin to her neck. "Graham" Emma moaned softly clinging to him as he ravaged her neck. Her hands went to his shirt beginning to unbutton it snapping him back into reality.

"Emma, wait." He said pulling away from her neck breathing heavily staring fight his control not to undress her when he saw her licking kiss swollen looking at him with lustful look. "God, I want you so much." He whispered to her placing his hand on her cheek lovingly as Emma smiled leaning in again to kiss him. Graham called on every shred of restraint he had to pull away slightly to stop her. "But I don't want the first time that I make love to you in a bank vault." He told her running his thumb over her luscious lips smiling at her.

Emma stared at him for a minute and he saw her walls up once again, "If you don't want to have sex then let's get to work." Emma said to him starting to move away from him but he pinned her to the door.

"You're right. I don't want to have sex with you." Graham said to her seeing the hurt flash in her eyes. "I want to spend a whole night making love to you worshipping every inch of your body." He said to her watching her eyes grow large with nervousness and excitement. "Emma, I've never felt anything for anyone before I met you. God, I find everything about you so damn charming and adorable even when you drive me bloody insane."

"Graham, don't..." She begged him in a soft voice as she shook slightly in his arms.

"No, you _need_ to hear this, Emma. I've felt so empty for so long until you changed all that. You're all that I think about. I've tried to give you some space because I know you are scared of getting hurt. I know that I've hurt you once but I can promise you that I _neve_r will again_. _Every second that I keep all of this in seems like an eternity. You need to know that I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He told her as she went to speak. "I refuse to give up on us no matter how long or hard that I have to try. I'll fight like hell for you up until my dying breath." His voice accent grew even thicker due to the determination and hope that he was running through him. "I mean every word of it." He whispered to her.

Emma's green eyes filled with tears no longer able to hold them back at the most beautiful and heartfelt that anyone had ever said to her. A small smile played on her lips and she reached up to touch his cheek softly. "I know." She replied swallowing hard fighting for the courage to say everything she felt. "The only person that ever claimed to love me abandoned me leaving me to take the blame or a crime that he committed. I was sent to jail devastated, betrayed, pregnant and alone. I swore that I'd never let anyone hurt me like that again. I haven't let myself care about another man until you came along."

Graham gave her that goofy smile on his face the same one that he always had when he tried telling a joke, "Well you're in luck because I'm a Sheriff so I won't steal anything nor looking for someone to take the blame for it. Your all that I think about or I can see when I see my future so the leaving you part is out too." He paused still with a goofy grin and now a gleam of promise and mischief in his blue eyes. "But I do plan on having blonde curly-haired children with you that will be stubborn as hell like their mother and father. Lucky for us we'll have Henry keep his little brothers and sisters in line." Emma could help but laugh at him. "I'm serious." He added to her now looking very serious.

"I know." Emma smiled at him as tears fell down her cheeks and he wiped them away. "Why don't we go on a first date before you start taking about having babies with me?" Emma suggested to him leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You've got yourself a deal. How's tonight?" He asked her grinning resting his forehead against hers.

"It's a date." She smiled at him then raised an eyebrow at him. "We might be stuck in here for a while so we should make the best of it. " She said wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in close to his lips.

"Definitely." Graham agreed before crashing his lips into hers kissing her passionately. They soon found themselves tumbling down as down hitting the ground pulling apart to see Arthur grinning at him and Mr. Gold staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, I see our town's tax dollars are hard at work." Gold said to Graham and Emma as Graham helped Emma up off the ground. "You're lucky that we figured at the it was a clerical error and none of my money is missing."

"You're lucky we don't press charges for you locking us in your vault. I'll wait in the car." Emma countered giving Gold an annoyed look before storming out of the bank.

The three men watched her exit before Arthur spoke, "I'm going to go home. Have a good night." He said to them before leaving the bank as well.

"You told me that my Belle was alive and the Regina had held her prisoner in our world. I stole your heart back for you. You helped me find her and rescue her. I assisted in your need to trap Miss Swan. So I would say that we are even Huntsman. " Gold said to Graham with a smile at the end.

"I believe we are. Tell Belle that I said hello." Graham said to him nodding at him before into the vault to grab his jacket then going out to the squad car to see Emma standing outside it with Arthur talking to him.

"I pretty sure that I live close to here maybe five or six blocks away on Washington…I think." Arthur told her scratching his head.

"Sheriff Graham and I will give you a ride home." Emma smiled at him opening the back door of the cruiser for him helping him inside before shutting the door walking over to Graham. "Arthur needs a ride home again. It's on the way back to the station. I was hoping to leave early. I have a hot date at seven that I need to get ready for." Emma said to him brushing her hand up against his holding his pinky finger with hers.

"You're date is a very lucky man." Graham grinned at her brushing his thumb across her knuckles. He went to move away but she wrapped all her fingers around his to pull him back to her.

"I was also hoping to come in a little late. I plan get lucky tonight." Emma whispered with a smirk on her face. Graham's blue eyes filled shock than filled with shock then amusement as he frozen in place as she reached in his jacket pocket grabbing his keys. "I'll drive" She added with a wink before walking back over to the Sheriff's cruiser.

'Yep, I am irrevocably and utterly in love with Emma Swan' Graham thought grinning at her walking over the car.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
